


January 22, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide after Amos protected her from a mother bear.





	January 22, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide after Amos protected her from a mother bear and he suffered from scratches with his blue boxers being revealed.

THE END


End file.
